Sedm kluků a pes
by Galadwen1977
Summary: Seven boys and a dog (in Czech). S Fëanorem zavřeným v dílně, nepochybně nad novým projektem století, nezbývá Nerdanel nic jiného, než aby se sama vyrovnala s příbuznými, svými sedmi zlatíčky... a jedním novým členem rodiny. Původně psáno pro blog quentaro na téma "Na počátku".


**Sedm kluků a pes**

Že má Fëanor zase ty svoje dny, poznám dřív, než otevřu oči. Stačí poslepu natáhnout ruku – není tu. To znamená, že je v dílně. Jiný důvod k časnému vstávání neměl, co ho znám.

Bez mužského spolunocležníka jsem ovšem nezůstala. Jsou tu dokonce dva.

„Mamí!" lomcuje mi ramenem ten bližší. „Mamí, Ambarussa mi sebral peřinu!"

„To není pravda, to je moje peřina, Ambarussa už se zase pere!" zapiští druhý pohotově. Někdy si říkám, že jsem jim neměla oběma dávat stejné jméno, připadá mi to teď nějak matoucí. Že by měl můj muž aspoň někdy v něčem pravdu? Vzápětí mám čísi úplně studené nohy pod svou vlastní dekou. Ať už patří kterékoliv z těch dvou mrňavých příšer, spolehlivě mě to probralo.

Peřina, pro pořádek, je Fëanorova. Jedno dvojče ji tahá zezadu, druhé zepředu, jedna rezavá hlavička se tlačí na můj polštář, druhá na Fëanorův, který si vynalézavě přetáhli do nohou postele. Lůžko jich je plné, někdy mám dojem, že zaberou tak třikrát víc místa než jejich otec. Žádný div, že ho odsud vystrnadili. Nebo že by ne?

„Kde máte tátu?" protírám si oči. Jsem unavená. Spala bych tisíc let – někdy chápu Míriel. A někdy zase ne – ta měla drahouška jenom jednoho, a já sedm.

„Nebyl tu, když jsme přišli," informuje mě Amrod, dvojče na mém polštáři. „A nechal otevřeno. U nás je děsná zima a Ambarussa mě pořád straší."

„Nestraším!" zavřeští Amras. „Mami, mám hlad. Uděláš mi kakao?" Takže není zbytí: na starší se spolehnout nedá, že budou tak časně na nohou. I když časně, kolik tak může být hodin? Venku už je světlo zlaté: Laurelin. Že by bylo tak pozdě?

Vyklouznu z postele, házím na sebe oblečení a ti dva se batolí za mnou, pěkně bosky a v košilích, i když si před chvilkou stěžovali na zimu. Naše vysoké schody sjíždějí v náhlé svornosti po zadku, pořád ještě jim to připadá jako bezpečnější způsob. Něco na tom je, párkrát sletěli rovnou na hlavu, než pochopili, že tudy cesta nevede.

V síni před kuchyní nás vítá vůně smažících se vajec. V duchu se omlouvám manželovi, není v dílně, chystá snídani. Že by si vzal konečně k srdci, co jsem mu řekla? Koneckonců to on mě přesvědčil, že půjdeme do šestého dítěte, a pak na mě uchystal tuhle boudu: napadlo by někoho, že se mu povedou dvojčata? O druhém takovém případu jsem neslyšela. A manžílek se ještě raduje, že trumfnul všechny svoje nevlastní sourozence, tolik synů určitě nebude mít žádný. Vsadím se, že to je pravda, všichni totiž mají rozum.

Otevřu dveře, kvapně odvolávám omluvu Fëanorovi a místo toho se omlouvám svým starším synům. Samozřejmě to není můj muž, první varianta byla správně. U plotny stojí Maedhros, zrovna jako dvojčata bosý a příšerně rozcuchaný, jenom asi čtyřikrát vyšší, samá ruka samá noha. Mne už přerostl a otce tímhle tempem předhoní brzy také. Okolo sebe má tak nebetyčný nepořádek, že se rozhodnu dívat na jinou stranu. To je chyba, protože Maglor, který se teď ocitl v mém zorném poli, má nohy na stole zrovna vedle chleba s máslem a hromady různobarevných strun a s povystrčeným jazykem natahuje jednu za druhou na konstrukci cestovní harfy. Příště se k tomu asi pověsí na lustr hlavou dolů.

Kdybych mu něco řekla, musela bych vypěnit. Vrátím se tedy pohledem ke svému prvorozenému: tam je alespoň nějaká šance, že po sobě uklidí. Navíc skýtá i záruku, že snídani nepřipálí včetně pánvičky.

„Dobré ráno, matko," dobří Valar, alespoň že jeden z té smečky umí pozdravit. „Bude to za chvilku."

„Co je to?" hrne se dopředu Amras. „Vejce? Fůj! To já nejím! Já chci kakao!"

„Odkdy to nejíš?"

„Nikdy jsem to nejed!" ohradí se můj nejmladší syn (předevčírem „to" samozřejmě jedl. Asi už zapomněl). „Máš kakao, Maitimo?"

Ukazuje se, že Maedhros má všechno. Omlouvám se mu v duchu ještě víc než předtím – na někoho v tomhle domě zřejmě přeci jenom spolehnutí je. Servíruje vejce na talíře, nic nepřipálil, nic nerozbil, ohřál mléko, nakrájel chleba. Hrnky staví před dvojčata.

„To je červený," rozčiluje se Amras, dnes obzvlášť protivný, a šťouchá baculatým prstíkem do brčka. „Červený je pro holky. Chtěl jsem modrý s kloubkem."

„To nemůžu najít, asi jste si ho někam odnesli. A tady holky nemáme – takže je červený brčko taky pro kluky," nevyvede to z rovnováhy jeho velkého bratra.

„A co naše máma?" valí Amras nechápavě kukadla. „To snad je holka!"

Přestávám poslouchat. Vypínám. Odcházím. Tedy ráda bych, slíbené jsem to měla, a teď je mi jasné, že z toho zase nic nebude.

Dveře se rozlítnou tak prudce, že dokonce i Maglor zvedne hlavu.

„Teta Lalwen má psa, už jste to slyšeli?" zavříská na prahu Celegorm, který za sebou vleče Caranthira. „Zrovna teď mi to povídali kluci odvedle. Mami, mami, můžu mít taky psa?" Noční košili si ještě nesvlékl, ale od bláta už je umazaný, jak zákon káže, a jeho bratr nevypadá o nic lépe. Doufám, že ho viděli právě jen sousedovi kluci, jinak tu mám do večera posla z paláce s napomenutím, že bychom měli syny oblékat reprezentativněji s ohledem na náš královský status. Závidím svému otci, že si nechal usedlost v lesích za Tirionem a tchán ho nepřiměl ke stěhování do města. Má pokoj od zvědavých očí.

„Dobré ráno, Tyelko," řekne Maedhros. Začínám mít podezření, že to není samo sebou, nejdřív snídaně a pak tohle. Nejspíš něco potřebuje.

„Já bych chtěl taky psa, mami," neslyší ho Celegorm, nebo to dobře předstírá. „Já se jí zeptám, kde sehnala štěňátko, jo? Můžu?"

Ignoruju ho, protože mě zaujmou rány z chodby. Zní to jako od dílny: že by se zase vzpříčily dveře? Všichni mi závidí, že mám doma mistra řemesel, ale kliky z nějakého důvodu opravuju já. A z nějakého důvodu každou chvíli. Nuž, uvidíme, jak si velký Fëanor poradí s tímhle oříškem, jenom doufám, že na ty nebohé dveře nevezme kladivo. Na druhou stranu, nikdy se mi dvakrát nelíbily a konec konců je to jeho dílna. Já ho zachraňovat nepůjdu.

„Tati! Taťko!"

Aha. Říkala jsem si, kde je ten poslední prevít. Teď už to vím. Kdepak zaseknuté dveře.

„Taťko, pusť mě dovnitř! Slíbil jsi, že mi opravíš Nahara. Otevři, otevři, otevři! Já chci vidět, jak to děláš! Slíbil jsi mi to!"

Je to jasné. Curufin mlátí do dveří od dílny mechanickou hračkou ve tvaru koně, kterou kdoví proč pojmenoval po Oromëho hřebci. Za tím musí být nějaká historka, kterou nechci slyšet a starší kluci ji naštěstí ani nechtějí povědět, jenom se pohihňávají, když myslí, že je nevidím.

Zastrčím hlavu zpátky do kuchyně.

„Dal jsi tam tři lžičky?" Zapomněla jsem na Amrase a jeho kakao s červeným brčkem. Můj nejmenší zrzeček podezřívavě upírá oči na nejstaršího bratra. „Je to málo sladký. A zamíchal jsi ho?"

„Dal a zamíchal!" Maedhros poprvé ztrácí svůj bohorovný klid.

„Ale tos neměl!" zakvílí dvojčata sborově. „To je pak hnusný!"

„A až doteď nebylo, co!" odsekne a červeň se mu od vlasů rozlévá na líce.

„Já bych se o něj dobře staral," tahá mě Celegorm za sukni. „Doopravdy, fakt to myslím vážně, slibuju." Vůbec nemám tušení, o čem to mluví.

„Jistěže ano, věřím ti," zamumlám. Že bych si taky konečně sedla k chladnoucí snídani?

Tuhle chvíli si vybere palantír na kredenci, aby se rozzářil.

„To je určitě pro tebe, mami," Maedhros naštěstí není tak drzý, aby to komentoval, jenom ukáže prstem, hází do sebe vejce a nevšímá si bulících dvojčat.

Vstávám, jdu k palantíru, položím na něj ruce a mám spojení. Fëanor. To snad nemyslí vážně, pan manžel. Nebo ano?

„ _Miláčku, nechtěla bys vzít děti na pár dní k vašim?_ " Vidím ho na pozadí ohně, v obličeji je zardělý, pod očima má kruhy. Nespal.

„ _Fëanáro, a nemohl bys mi to třeba přijít říct osobně, když něco potřebuješ? To si budeme volat palantírem přes chodbu?_ "

„ _Nerdanel, copak to nechápeš? Mám tu práci. Hrozně moc práce. Zrovna včera mě večer napadlo, jak bych mohl…_ " odmlčí se, ohlédne přes rameno, i když dobře ví, že se v dílně zabarikádoval a nikdo tam s ním není. „ _Bude to nádhera!_ " vezme to odjinud. „ _Kolik týdnů už o tom přemýšlím, a teď jsem určitě přišel na to, jak to zařídit. Jenom mi musíš pomoci. Potřebuju klid a soustředění._ "

I v palantíru slyším, jak Curufin buší na dveře do dílny a vříská. Mám to stereo, jenom z chodby se rány ozývají hlučněji.

„ _Slíbil jsi, že dneska kluky pohlídáš, abych mohla na nákupy a do ateliéru. Už jsem nedržela dláto a nemalovala_ _ **celá staletí**_ ," řeknu vyčítavě, což je samozřejmě naprosto zbytečné. Neslyšel mě, nejspíš krom posledního slova. Vede si svou.

„ _To tohle bude objev století, přece to musíš chápat! Co století, bude to objev tohohle věku, na mou duši! Jenom je vezmi k vašim. Můžeš? Můžeš?!"_

„ _Naši jedou zítra do Alqualondë!_ " zaječím do palantíru. „ _Říkala jsem ti to aspoň třicetkrát._ "

„ _Vážně? A nechtěli by vás vzít s sebou?_ " zeptá se nadějeplně.

Poslala bych ho, kam patří, ale před dětmi se to nesluší. Popadnu palantír a vrazím ho do zásuvky s měchačkami. Vlítnu do chodby.

„Koukej toho nechat, Kurufinwë Atarinkë, kdo má ten randál po ránu poslouchat!" odtrhnu syna od dveří do dílny. Jeho mechanická hračka připomíná teď víc lívanec plný ozubených koleček než koně. Zatluču na zamčenou dílnu sama a pořádně sevřenou pěstí. „Víš co, Kurufinwë Fëanáro? Jen si tam zůstaň s těmi svými nesmysly, dokud Stromy nezhasnou! A radši po mně nechtěj, abych jela s našima, protože jestli pojedu, tak ti tady tvoje syny nechám, to si piš, a zůstanu v Alqualondë přinejmenším yén!"

„No mami…" komentuje to Curufin. Fëanor neřekne nic, je mi jasné, že zase neslyší. Neposlouchá. Takhle naneštěstí ty jeho dny probíhají. Zapřisáhnu se aspoň, že palantír zůstane v zásuvce a v žádném případě pánovi nebudu na zavolání nosit teplé večeře. Pak odtáhnu posledního synka do kuchyně.

Maedhros myje nádobí. To je zlé, vážně něco chce, a nejspíš něco, co by mu otec nedovolil. Dvojčata se rvou pod stolem. Maglor ladí, nohy už sundal na podlahu a chleba tam spadl za nimi, namazaným dolů. Celegorm s Caranthirem se rýpou ve svých talířích a starší krade mladšímu z vajec kousky slaniny. Dělám, že nevidím nic z toho.

„Mami."

Tak už je to tady.

„Copak?" ani nezvedám oči od jídla.

„To nás asi otec dneska nebude potřebovat v dílně…?"

To asi nebude, pomyslím si. Budeme rádi, když ho uvidíme za týden.

„Co bys rád, Maitimo?" zeptám se nahlas.

„Potřeboval bych… eee… Ven. Je to kvůli _studiu_."

To je zajímavé, že jsou tyhle případy vždycky kvůli studiu. Můj syn musí být největší učenec v Tirionu.

„Takže jdeš do knihovny za Rúmilem?"

„No to zrovna ne," vrtí se rozpačitě.

„Je v tom nějaká holka?" ptám se věcně. Je mi dost jasné, že není, ale někdo se toho určitě chytí.

„Maitimo má holku?" probere se Maglor a k mému překvapení dokonce zvedne oči od harfy. Aby sundal prsty ze strun, to už bych chtěla moc.

„Chceš praštit?" nabídne mu bratr přátelsky. Všichni víme, že chce jít k Fingolfinovi. Kdyby tu byl Fëanor, který svého nevlastního bratra nesnáší, určitě by ho to napadlo taky, takže by se snažil Maedhrose zaměstnat na týden dopředu, aby nestihl běhat po návštěvách. Ovšem co oči nevidí, to srdce nebolí. Nechápu, co Maedhros u strýce celé dny dělá – oba Fingolfinovi kluci jsou mladší než náš Caranthir, tak se mi zdá dost neuvěřitelné, že by se mu chtělo dělat chůvu i jinde než doma. A co umí Fingolfin navíc, a my ne, že by se synek něčemu přiučil? Nemůžu si vzpomenout.

„Já ti složím baladu, ať na ni zapůsobíš, jo?" provokuje Maglor a hrabe do strun. Vypadá to, že z toho vzejde nějaká podivná moderna.

„Běž se vycpat!"

„Do Míšení ať jsi doma," zasahuju na poslední chvíli a Maedhros se rozzáří. Během vteřiny je z kuchyně venku.

„A učeš se!" zahulákám za ním do chodby, ale kontrolovat to nejdu. I tak mi potrvá, než se vypořádám s ostatními.

Následující půl hodinu trávím česáním copánků. Někdy si říkám, co bychom ušetřili času, kdyby do mužské módy pronikly krátké vlasy. Leč není zbytí. Dvojčata ječí, že je tahám, Maglor odmítá pustit z ruky hudební nástroj, Celegorm je jako na trní, protože chce vypálit někam ven, Caranthir si cucá palečky (dobře ví, že je na to už velký a já to nesnáším, ale využil příležitosti, kdy mám plné ruce jeho vlasů) a Curufin nešťastně přebírá kolečka rozbité hračky.

„Děda by mi to třeba opravil?" zkouší to, zatímco pletu a pletu. „A nebo ty, mami?"

Takže už nejenom kliky od dveří a kapající kohoutky v koupelně, ale i Nahara? To tak.

„Radši děda," řeknu. „Děda Mahtan," dodávám, protože tohle mé dítě je schopné jít s rozbitou hračkou za Finwëm. To by bylo řečí. Můj otec beztak balit na cestu do Alqualondë nebude, on má za to, že na prázdniny u moře stačí jedna košile, jedny kalhoty, jedny plavky, nafukovací kačenka a kladivo s kovadlinou, a to přihodí k zavazadlům až ráno. Tak ať se s vnoučkem vypořádá.

„Makalaurë, vezmi bratra k Mahtanovi, ano?"

„Proč já?" škaredí se Maglor a obejme harfu. Všechny struny už jsou na svých místech, nejspíš zamýšlel břinkat na ně až do večera. Je v mém vlastním zájmu ho vypudit.

„Protože Maitimo už odešel," argumentuji racionálně. „Jsi tady nejstarší."

„Ať jde s Tyelkem," vrčí Maglor. „Ten už je taky velkej."

„Ale já jsem chtěl k tetě Lalwen, podívat se na štěňátko!" zaskučí Celegorm.

„Můžu jít taky?" dožaduje se Caranthir. Nevím, jestli chce do kovárny nebo do psince a je mi to jedno.

„Můžeš," řeknu. „Ale ne že tam vyvedete nějakou lumpárnu. Do večeře ať jste doma. A ty, Makalaurë, popadni Kurua a ať už vás tu taky nevidím."

Nepřestává hudrovat, ale poslechne, bratříčka vleče jednou rukou, v druhé svírá harfu jako zbraň. Kuchyně se vyprazdňuje. Dvojčata zaženu do herny, ať si ječí tam, a vyčerpaně se svalím na lavici. Konečně je kolem mě nádherné, nádherné ticho.

xxx

První, kdo přijde domů, je v půlce odpoledne Maglor. Curufina někde zapomněl a nevypadá, že by ho to znepokojovalo, něco brnká a na prstech počítá slabiky. Mine mne, aniž by mne viděl, na schodišti klopýtne, dokonce ani to ho nevyvede z klidu, a zapadne do svého pokoje. Když o minutu později otevřu jeho dveře, sedí za stolem a zuřivě škrábe po notovém papíru.

„Makalaurë!" Nic, nezvedne hlavu, ani se neohlídne. „Makalaurë, kde máš bratra?"

„Co… Cože?" zamumlá roztržitě. Vůbec neví, co jsem mu říkala. Mám křičet? Na Fëanora to při těch jeho náladách nezabírá a Maglor začíná být zrovna tak odolný, jenom trochu jiným způsobem. Zatímco od mého muže se zlost odráží jako voda od navoskovaného pláště a on vůbec neví, že je něco v nepořádku, po mém synovi stéká tak dlouho, až je celý mokrý a ve finále nechápe, kde se vykoupal. Než se rozhodnu, někdo klepe dole na dveře.

Běžím dolů, div nesletím ze schodů jako dvojčata. Aspoň že ta jsou v bezpečí ve svém pokoji, spí po obědě jako dva medvědi, takže je jasné, že večer vydrží přinejmenším do půlnoci.

Pod oknem mi na trávníku vykvetla nějaká pampeliška. Při bližším pohledu shledávám, že je to můj mladší švagr – zlaté vlasy, zelené pracovní oblečení. Reprezentativně a královsky dle měřítek jeho vznešeného otce v žádném případě nevypadá. Ztraceného Curufina drží v náručí, dítě jednou rukou svírá svou opravenou hračku a druhou nějaký nástroj, kterým se ji pokouší zase rozebrat.

„Našel jsem něco tvého," hlásí mi Finarfin zvesela. Bere to sportovně, nejspíš proto, že jeho kluci jsou ty nejposlušnější děti v Tirionu a on nezná moje starosti. „Koně jsme dali dohromady, ale asi v jednom kuse dlouho nezůstane."

„Tak proč jsi mu půjčoval šroubovák?" ptám se. Cítím úlevu a hrozný vztek zároveň. Syn je na světě, což je skvělé, ve Valinoru se hned tak něco neztratí. To ovšem neznamená, že schvaluji, co Maglor provedl. K Mahtanovi nejspíš ani nedošli.

„Chtěl to," diví se Finarfin. „Zajímá ho, jak věci fungují, na tom přece není nic divného ani špatného, Nerdanel." Přece jenom v sobě nezapře Fëanorova bratra.

Zvu ho na čaj a svačinu, ale nemá kdy, nebo to alespoň tvrdí. Eärwen je s dětmi doma sama. No a co, myslím si, to já taky, s Fëanorem zavřeným v dílně nad dalším geniálním projektem. A v době, kdy jsme měli doma nemluvňátko jako teď Finarfin, to nebylo jiné. Nahlas neříkám nic. On se na mého muže ani nezeptá a rychle se loučí. Dítě mi podá i s tím neblahým zkázonosným nástrojem. Příště mu asi půjčí rovnou svěrák a kladivo, aby se mohlo podívat, jak věci vypadají zevnitř.

Dívám se za ním, jak běží ulicí dolů z kopce, na náměstí ho ztrácím mezi davem jiných. Zato zahlídnu, jak z opačného směru přicházejí Celegorm s Caranthirem a mezi sebou vlečou tašku, která je pro ně příliš těžká. Lalwen je zřejmě vybavila proviantem na týden – je to hodné děvče, jež pořád ještě nikdo nevyvedl z omylu, že moje robátka jsou roztomilí andílci, které je potřeba rozmazlovat. Sama děti nemá, chce se vdávat a dokonce už nosí stříbrný zásnubní prsten, tak jí zlomyslně přeju, aby jí co nevidět visela na krku zrovna taková banda.

„Mami! Mami!" Už mě zahlídli. Taky se snaží utíkat, ale s ním zavazadlem jim to zrovna moc nejde. Konečně jsou tady a všichni čtyři se vmáčkneme do domu.

„Co štěňátko tety Lalwen?" ptám se, protože to ode mě čekají. Curufina stavím na zem vedle sebe, pořád je příliš zaujatý svou destruktivní činností, než aby mu to vadilo. „Už víte, od koho ho má?"

„Dal jí ho lord Oromë," kvíkne Caranthir. Takže je jasné, že štěňátko nebude asi zrovna čivava. Oromë nechová nic menšího než roční tele, všecko v přiměřené velikosti pokládá ne za psy, ale za karbanátek mezi dva chleby. „Ten byl tak sladkej, mami, to si ani nedovedeš představit." Předpokládám, že nemyslí Valu, tak ujetí nejsou ani mí synové.

„A víš, co je nejlepší?" položí mi řečnickou otázku Celegorm a ochranitelsky objímá látkovou tašku položenou na dlaždice v chodbě.

„Co?"

„Zrovna tam byl na návštěvě." Ten naopak Valu myslí.

Asi omdlím. Alespoň doufám, že omdlím, protože buď mám teď před očima mžitky z rozrušení, nebo se ten jejich vak hýbá. Tohle na svačinku od tety nevypadá.

„Zeptal se mě, čí jsem," chlubí se můj třetí syn bezelstně. „Řekl jsem, že Kurufinwë Fëanáro je můj otec. Zeptal se mě, jestli mám rád pejsky a já jsem řekl, že fenečka tety Lalwen je nejkrásnější na světě. Zeptal se mě, jestli bych chtěl taky takového. Řekl jsem, že hrozně a řekl jsem, že jsi mi to dovolila."

„Cože jsem ti…?" dostanu ze sebe a jako v transu klekám k tašce. Matně si vzpomínám, jak ráno bez přestání mluvil o psech a možná se i na něco ptal. Co jsem mu asi mohla odpovědět? Nevzpomínám si.

„Řekl mi," srší Celegorm nadšením, „že se mu jich narodilo jedenáct a ještě mu tři zbývají. Vypadal, že by byl rád, kdybych si ho vzal."

To chápu. Jedenáct takových žravých potvor v domě, to musí být holé neštěstí. Opatrně natahuju ruku, rozvazuju uzel, který drží vak zavřený.

„A teď bude to nejlepší: víš, co se stalo?" pokračuje můj syn neúnavně. Oči mu blýskají. „Vzal nás s Karnistirem oba na koně a za město, ukázal nám štěňata a mami, byly fakt nádherný, a tohle bylo největší a nejchytřejší ze všech, a lord Oromë říkal, že si mě samo vybralo."

Pejsánek vykukuje opatrně do chodby. Sahá mi hlavou po kolena a váží dobrých deset kilo, žádný div, že kluci nemohli ten zatracený pytel unést. V jednom má ale Celegorm pravdu: opravdu je to snad nejhezčí štěně, jaké jsem v životě viděla. Je ještě miminkovsky baculaté, stříbřitě bílé jako sníh v Aramanu, srst má hustou, lesklou a dlouhou, oči veliké, tmavě černé jako leštěné opály. Může mít tak devět, deset týdnů. Vlkodav, a pořádný. Vybavuju si ta Oromëho lovecká psiska, jako bych je viděla před sebou. Až vyroste, budu ráda, když projde dveřmi.

Proklínám v duchu všechny Valar dohromady a jednoho speciálně, protože je mi jasné, že tenhle dárek nemůžeme vrátit.

„Miláčku," řeknu v zoufalství, „kdo se o něj bude starat? Já mám plné ruce práce s dvojčaty." Sněhobílý drobeček neohrabaně vylézá z tašky, očichává mi ruce, očichává dětem boty, očichává své právě opuštěné vězení. Fascinovaně na to zíráme. Zatíná zoubky do látky vaku, jehož cíp Celegorm neprozřetelně nepustil z ruky. Ryc, ozve se páravý zvuk. Pochybuju, že by Oromëho taška tak málo vydržela, takže to prostě znamená, že má štěně v čelistech náramnou sílu a jeho drobné zoubky se dovedou pořádně zahryznout.

„Budu mu říkat Huan," hlásí Celegorm s entuziasmem. Zvedám hlavu:

„Počkej, počkej, synu: Ty chceš, aby se tvůj pes jmenoval Pes?"

„No a proč ne?" diví se. „Mně se to líbí." Ten kluk je ztracený případ.

„Mami! Mamí!" zavřeští v té chvíli Curufin a šermuje před sebou šroubovákem. „On mě chce sežrat!"

Psisko se mu opravdu zahryzlo do pevných kožených bot, vší silou tahá a rve za tkaničky a já v duchu blahořečím osudu, že není takové teplo, aby byly děti jenom v sandálech.

„Vem si ho!" nadchne to Celegorma. „Trhej, sežer ho, Huane!" Curufin piští, div mi neprasknou ušní bubínky. Caranthir se přidal a nejsem si jistá, jestli povzbuzuje jednoho, nebo druhého sourozence.

„Fuj je to! Fuj je to, jedeš!?" chytím štěně za záhyb kůže za ušima. Mele se ze všech sil. Jsem sochařka, ruce mám silné, ale stejně ho tak tak udržím. Odtrhnu ho od syna, povytahuju mu kusy obuvi z huby. Boty můžu vyhodit, psíček se vrtí a žalostně kňučí, ukazuje mi jako jehličky ostré zoubky. Je opravdu nádherný.

„Já nejsem fuj!" ohrazuje se Curufin dotčeně.

„Mami, mami, to nemůžeš!" ječí Celegorm, jako bych tahala za krk jeho. „Vždyť ho to bolí!"

Silně pochybuju. O psech přeci jen něco vím.

„Bude spát na verandě a do domu nesmí, jasné?" vyhrknu.

„Ne ne ne, to nám nemůžeš udělat, mami, to nemůžeš. Podívej, jak je sladkej, nemůžeš přece chtít, aby tam byl sám, vždyť by mu tam bylo smutno, já se o něj budu hezky starat, slibuju! On je hodnej, čistotnej, vychovanej, lord Oromë říkal, že se doma vůbec nepočůrává, je to ten nejchytřejší pes na světě, jenom promluvit. Mami, mami, prosím tě!" žebroní novopečený chovatel.

Dveře z ulice se otevírají, dovnitř vpadne zlatostříbrná záře Míšení a s ní můj prvorozený syn. Stihl to na poslední chvíli.

„No nazdar," řekne Maedhros, oči navrch hlavy.

Čistotný a vychovaný valinorský vlkodávek udělal loužičku uprostřed rohožky, přímo pod synovýma nohama, jen jsem ho pustila na zem.

xxx

Večer.

Kluci šli nahoru na kutě, ale jsem si jistá, že aspoň polovička jich nespí. Maglor pořád ještě hraje, nejvyšší a nejnižší tóny pronikají přes zdi z patra až do kuchyně. Celegorm fňuká, že jsem mu nedovolila vzít si psisko do ložnice. Maedhros přechází po pokojíku sem tam, slyším jeho kroky, které nijak zvlášť netlumí. Jednou nebo dvakrát zavolá do chodby na bratra, ať už je konečně zticha a dá s tím brnkáním pokoj. Snad aspoň čtyři mladší jsou v postelích.

Huanovi jsem dala na verandu starou deku, kyblík s vodou a něco z jídla, které Celegorm a Caranthir donesli od Oromëho. Vystačí tak na tři, možná čtyři dny. Štěně za prosklenými dveřmi srdceryvně kňourá a pláče, a když vyhlédnu tím směrem, vidím na skle obtištěné tlapky. Jsem rozhodnutá vydržet.

Tohle by měl Fëanor vědět, myslím si. Zatím z dílny ani nevystrčil nos, takže se bojím, že má opět v úmyslu živit se lembasem a vodou z vodovodu (pokud vůbec něčím), dokud ten svůj milovaný projekt nedokončí, ať už je to cokoliv. Přísahala jsem si, že palantír zůstane zavřený u měchaček? Porušila jsem přísahu. Stejně to není nic platné: můj muž svůj palantír v dílně na moje volání nezaktivoval, na klepání na dveře nereaguje, pokoušet s ním o ósanwë v tomhle rozpoložení je taky k ničemu. Přesto jsem si jistá, že je ještě naživu: chodí po dílně, šoupe věcmi, chvílemi si něco nesrozumitelně mumlá.

Vracím se do kuchyně celá skleslá. Teď bych hrozně potřebovala někoho u sebe. Představuju si, že se Eärwen právě choulí vedle Finarfina u krbu, hlavu na jeho rameni, a dívají se do plamenů, Anairë a Fingolfin se dohadují, jestli se zítra vypraví někam ven, nebo mají povinnosti u dvora. Jenom já sedím sama u stolu, poslouchám, jak štěně kňučí za dveřmi, dokud se neunaví, látám roztrhané kalhoty jedny po druhých a pokouším se dát dohromady Curufinovy okousané boty. Někde se stala chyba.

Huan to konečně vzdal, nejspíš spí, a já půjdu taky.

Nakouknu přes sklo ze síně na verandu a nic bílého nevidím. Zatrne mi. Dveře dovnitř jsou zavřené, tím jsem si jistá. Zapomněla jsem snad na ty druhé a on utekl do zahrady?

Otevírám opatrně, aby mi neproběhl mezi nohama, pokud jsem ho prostě jenom přehlídla. Stejně bych ho měla asi vyvenčit, než půjdu do postele. Krok dovnitř.

Dveře do zahrady jsou zavřené, dveře do domu byly až doteď. Deka má v sobě několik čerstvých otvorů, kyblík s vodou je rozlitý, zeď kolem dveří zmazaná od bláta, jak na ni Huan skákal. Psisko zmizelo.

Vážně je pryč. Trvá mi několik vteřin, než mi to doopravdy dojde. Jak se mohl dostat ven? Copak se vypařil? Není to přece první Oromëho vlkodav, který se ocitl v Tirionu, a přísahám, že žádný z těch předchozích zdmi procházet neuměl.

Otevírám dveře do zahrady. Ticho, pod stromy měkké stříbrné šero. Štěně nikde.

„Huane! Huane!" zavolám polohlasem a připadám si jako blázen. Pes se jmenuje Pes teprve čtyři hodiny: byl by chytřejší než mí synové, kdyby na to už slyšel. Nicméně za pokus to stojí, Oromë taky fantazií neoplývá a kdoví, jak mu říkal on. Samozřejmě se neozve nic. Procházím zahradu, tráva je mokrá rosou a půda měkká, ale když se dívám po případných stopách, nevidím žádné. „Huane, ke mně!" maličko panikařím. Celegorm se ráno zblázní, jestli tu svého miláčka nenajde. A co si vymyslíme, až se na něj přijde zeptat lord Oromë?

Obracím se nazpátek a v osvětlených dveřích verandy vidím tmavé obrysy mužské postavy. Fëanor, konečně vylezl. Sláva! Budu moci hledání psiska přehodit na někoho jiného a zalézt do postele. Sotva se držím na nohou: dvojčatům jsou tři roky, a pořád na sobě cítím, kolik ze mne jejich nošení a porod vysály sil. Potřebuju spát a nemám kdy.

„Fëanáro!" zavolám a vzápětí si uvědomím, že tak činím hodně podobným tónem, jako před chvilkou na psa. Chci, aby mě vzal do náruče a utěšil, dal mi najevo, že mu na mě záleží… a zároveň mám na něj zrovna takový vztek jako na zmizelého vlkodava. Větší, protože na rozdíl od dvouměsíčního Huana by on už mohl mít rozum a aspoň trošičku se starat o to, co cítím.

Vyklouznu zpod stromů a dám se k verandě. Stín vykročí vpřed, do stříbrného šera vzdáleného Telperionu, a já rozlišuji rezavou hřívu.

Spletla jsem si na dálku a potmě muže se synem. Vážně, Nerdanel, říkám si, co je to s tebou? Vzápětí si uvědomuji, co jsem měla dávno: Maedhros už není dítě. Jeho otec byl téhož věku, když jsme se poprvé setkali; dva roky nato mi navlékl prsten. Asi bych měla přestat žertovat o něm a děvčatech.

„To jsem já, matko. Maitimo," opraví mě šeptem. „Slyšel jsem tě z okna. Já asi vím, kde ta zuřivá piraňa je."

Zuřivá piraňa?

„Co ti stihl rozkousat?" ptám se a beru ho za loket. Něco určitě.

„Mami, na tom nesejde. Stejně jsem tu tuniku neměl rád, a je to moje blbost, že se tam jen tak válela."

„To myslíš tu, cos dostal od Indis? Tu přeplácanou?"

Horlivě kýve a mně je jasné, že to udělal schválně. Možná ne sežrání formálního královského oděvu naším novým mazlíkem, ale rozhodně měl v plánu se té vanyarské hrůzy nějak nenápadně zbavit.

„Tak to se škoda nestala," teprve když mu cuknou koutky úst, uvědomím si, že jsem to řekla nahlas.

„Ale stane," kroutí hlavou. „Ten čokl je poděs."

„Všichni Oromëho psi jsou náramně chytří," pokrčím rameny. „Vzpomínám si na ty dva, co je měl Ingwë – možná ještě má. Všemu rozuměli, někdy si říkám, že to snad ani nebyla zvířata."

„Tak tenhle je," směje se Maedhros. „Pořádný zvíře! A jestli je tak chytrý, o to větší lumpárny vymyslí. Podle mě do rána určitě něco vyvede. Vsaď se, že už teď…"

„Tak kde je?" začínám být netrpělivá.

Jdeme po schodech nahoru, k ložnicím dětí. Syn potichoučku otevírá tu Celegormovu.

Huan se rozvaluje v posteli jako obří plyšák, Celegorm spí vedle něj s nosem zabořeným do stříbrné srsti. Nevím, jestli se mám smát nebo plakat, a tak tam stojím, opřená o svého prvorozeného, a prostě se jenom potichu dívám.

xxx

Fëanora nevidíme ani celé dva následující týdny. Starší synové jsou na tyhle epizody zvyklí, mladší to mate a prvních pár dní se Curufin s dvojčaty marně snaží na otce dobouchat do dílny. Uvědomuji si s překvapením, že tohle je první takhle dlouhý záchvat tvořivé horečky mého muže po velmi dlouhé době. Nu, jednou to přijít muselo. V zatím nejvážnějším případě, to když dával dohromady finální podobu palantírů, jsem ho neviděla tři měsíce. Doufám, že tentokrát se uklidní dřív. Protože tehdy jsem měla jenom dva kluky, teď jich mám sedm. Plus psa.

Huan Ničitel mi během pár dní na zahradě zlikvidoval všechno, co kvetlo, vyhrabal rostoucí mrkve a sežral je, zboural dvě ptačí budky a okousal sotva zasazené štěpy tak, že na nich mladé jarní listí přímo před očima zežloutlo a opadalo. Když jsem se vztekala, nabídl mi Maedhros, že uschlé stromky vykope, abych se na tu zkázu nemusela dívat. To je prosím taky typicky fëanorovské řešení.

Šňůru na prádlo jsem převěsila z jedné strany na horní větev jabloně a z druhé na okno naší ložnice, a pak jsme si dva dny hráli s dolaďováním systému, kterým lanko půjde posouvat, aniž by se všechno na něm zavěšené umazalo o kůru nebo o fasádu. Při tom se kupodivu uplatnil nejlépe Maglor, který vynalezl jakýsi geniální princip vycházející ze stejného základu jako napínání strun. A to jsem si o něm do téhle chvíle myslela, že se do praktického života nehodí. Vida. Prádlo nám bezpečně vlaje osm metrů nad zemí k velkému rozčarování štěněte, které tráví celé dny snahou na ně doskočit a zabořit do něj zuby.

Zbývá ovšem pořád ještě dost věcí, do kterých zuby zabořit lze.

Ta šňůra na jabloni je moje poslední. Protože naše dílna je pro nás trvale mimo provoz a v ateliéru mám nanejvýš majzlíky, dláta a štětce, nemůžeme si jaksi vyrobit pořádné a trvanlivé kožené vodítko – a bez toho opravdu nelze. Nevím, kterého z mých malých géniů napadlo, že šňůra na prádlo taky poslouží. Posloužila k velkému obveselení všech našich sousedů. Jen děti slavnostně vytáhly s psiskem na procházku, Huan lanko překousal a utekl. Samozřejmě ne doopravdy, na to je vskutku moc chytrý. Ale stačilo to. Štěně letí kupředu, moji tři prostřední synové za ním (Maedhros se ráno pod nějakou záminkou vypařil, Maglor se ve hře cvičí a cvičí, čímž mi nervy ničí, a dvojčata odpadla ještě před náměstím). Když ho dohánějí, pes prostě malinko přidá a zakličkuje. Ta hra mu vydrží, než se unaví, pak se vrátí sám od sebe na naši verandu, vypije a sežere, na co přijde, a svalí se na svou beznadějně rozdrbanou deku. Děti přiklušou domů notný čas po něm, každé z jiného směru, zpocené a neuvěřitelně špinavé.

A nazítří nanovo.

Po třech dnech takových bojů, když ožužlaného lana zbývá sotva polovic, se Maedhros nabízí, že zajde do dílny k Fingolfinovi a udělá tam pořádný a pevný řemen z tvrdé kůže. Je nejvyšší čas, protože i obojek, s kterým si Celegorm Huana přinesl domů, tomu nenažranému drobečkovi začíná být těsný.

„S tím nebude problém," prohodí syn mezi řečí nonšalantně. „Nolofinwë mě k sobě pustí, vždycky mě pustil, když jsem ho požádal. On je docela prima, mami, nevím, co proti němu otec má."

Začínám konečně chápat. Jako každý Noldo je Fingolfin kutil domácí, dílnu má pěknou a vybavenou se vším všudy, ale prostě to není tajnůstkářský Velký Mistr Řemeslník A Vynálezce jako Fëanor. Jeho vášní je politika, ne kovadlina. Což znamená, že mému synovi poskytne zázemí k jeho pokusům, aniž by mu stál za zády a vykládal mu, jak moc má obě ruce levé. (Fëanor, když nemá náladu, má taktu opravdu asi tolik jako rosnička, a ne každý to vydrží.) Přičemž funguje, aniž by se do dílny zamkl na půl roku a všechny v dosahu vyhodil. Navíc tetička Anairë ráda peče, na což já nemám čas, a Maedhros miluje koláče. Čili se v takové návštěvě bezbolestně spojuje příjemné s užitečným.

Přitáhne domů téměř slavnostně s plným batohem řemenů a řemínků, na ramenou nese Turgonka a Fingon pobíhá nedočkavě kolem něj. Oba synovci jsou oblečení jako k audienci u dvora a celí lační vidět štěňátko. Dokonce pomáhali Maedhrosovi v dílně, jak mi sdělují jeden přes druhého. V zájmu dobrých (ne ještě horších než dosud?) příbuzenských vztahů doufám, že Oromë už poslední dva své hafany taky někomu nenásilně udal. Anairë na rozdíl ode mne nesnese doma na podlaze ani drobek, třásně od koberce češe dvakrát denně, aby ležely stejným směrem a byl na ně estetický pohled, a ze psích chlupů po celém domě by ji asi švihlo.

Nakonec to nevypadá, že by nový rozkol mezi našimi rodinami hrozil. Huánek je štěstím bez sebe, že může okusovat a mučit někoho nového. Turgona shodí z nohou rovnou do ostružin, Fingonovi oblíže obličej, vyválí se po něm a v nestřeženém momentu mu ukradne z copů ty zlaté stužky, které mu tam matka tak ráda zaplétá (nechápu… kdybych tohle měla dělat, a ještě k tomu sedmkrát…), načež oba velmi rozumně usoudí, že pejska tedy domů nechtějí. Huana nahánějí společně se čtyřmi z mých ratolestí (Maglor cvičí a dvojčata nestačí nasazenému tempu) rojnicí po zahradě, psisko lítá hlava nehlava se stužkami v hubě sem tam a kácí menší kluky jak kuželky. Když ho konečně nalákám na karbanátek a odeberu mu jeho kořist, Fingon správně usoudí, že kdyby si teď _tuhle oslintanost_ vrátil do vlasů, Anairë ho roztrhne. Sníme zbylé karbanátky, přičemž odháníme to divé zvíře, které se snaží doskočit na stůl. Opucuju Fingolfinovy synky od bláta, u mých už jsem rezignovala, vyberu jim z čupřiny roští a suchou trávu. Ani po tom zásahu ovšem nemám před sebou ty malé prince, kteří sem odpoledne přišli. Malér. O tomhle budu poslouchat ještě dlouho.

Maedhros se bez vyzvání nabízí, že bratrance vezme zase domů a u Fingolfina to vyžehlí, Anairë je k mému neskonalému štěstí na návštěvě u příbuzných. Ještěže tak. Pouštím je ze dveří a dívám se za nimi. Zdá se mi to, nebo můj nejstarší opravdu dospívá?

xxx

Další půlměsíc pryč. Zásoby pryč. Psisko mi sahá hlavou ke kyčlím, což je na pováženou. Když skočí, opře se mi předními tlapami bez problémů o žebra a dvojčata s Curufinem nemají proti němu sebemenší šanci. I Caranthir se zdráhá mu nosit žrádlo, zřejmě v obavě, aby se nestal druhým chodem.

Není zbytí.

Maedhros hlídá malé bratry a Huana, Maglorovi téměř za použití fyzického násilí odeberu hudební nástroj a vrazím mu do ruky koš. Protestuje a já předstírám, že to neslyším. Jdeme na nákupy a já argumentuju, že i on, zřejmě na rozdíl od svého otce, potřebuje jíst. Přemýšlím, jestli jsem neměla vzít raději trakař.

Sotva dorazíme na tržiště a pustíme se do toho, slyším za sebou svoje jméno. Ohlídnu se. Lalwen.

Moje švagrová je jako obvykle načesaná a nastrojená, opravdická princezna, která na rozdíl od naší rodinky dělá Finwëmu samou radost. Na řemínku vede hafana, který jako by našemu drahouškovi vypadl z oka: mohutné packy, stříbrná srst, černé oči jako oblázky. Tady podobnost končí: jednak je to fenka, takže si zblízka všimnu, že je podstatně subtilnější než ten náš žrout, jednak má krásné lesklé chlupy bez jediné stopy po prachu a špíně a v nich zapletené copánky s červenými mašlemi. Na pokyn ruky si způsobně sedne své paničce po bok, usmívá se po psím způsobu s vyplazeným jazykem a ani se nehne. Zase jdou na mne mrákoty.

„Nerdanel, drahoušku…" Aha, zapomněla jsem zmínit, že tu její vanyarskou familiárnost nemůžu vystát? Tak nemůžu. Ta holka je na pohled skrz naskrz Nolde, černovlasá, šedooká a vysoká skoro jako můj muž, ale jak otevře pusu, hned si jeden vzpomene na její matku. I přízvuk má jako Vanya, byť je celkově pořád ještě snesitelnější než druhá švagrová Findis. Konverzace s tou je holé neštěstí, pokud se jeden nezajímá o všemožné způsoby ctění a uctívání Valar. Někdy Fëanora docela chápu, jenom mi není jasné, proč se jeho nepřízeň zaměřuje proti polobratrům, kteří jsou na rozdíl od svých sester celkem normální. Přinejmenším na poměry naší rodiny.

„Lalwendë," hlesnu rezignovaně a ona na mě upře oči.

„Poslyš, Nerdanel, ty ale vůbec nevypadáš dobře," potěší mě hned zkraje. „Moc pracuješ, moje milá. Vsadím se, že jsi od rána do večera v ateliéru a vůbec nespíš."

Spadne mi brada. Maglor vedle mě se zlomyslně pochechtává, mizera. Má svou pomstu za to, že jsem ho vytáhla od jeho skládání a brnkání. Tak ať. Vrazím mu do ruky druhý koš, peníze a třístránkový nákupní seznam a pošlu ho napřed, ať se snaží.

Budu zdvořilá. Budu zdvořilá. Budu zdvořilá. Ona za to nemůže. Nemá děti.

Tak, a teď už se můžu pokusit promluvit:

„Spíš synové mě zaměstnávají," řeknu.

„Ale prosím tě! Taková zlatíčka, a ty si stěžuješ?" brebentí. „Onehdy se tví dva chlapci u mne potkali s lordem Oromëm a chovali se úplně báječně! Byl z nich úplně u vytržení."

Bodejť by ne, když potřeboval udat tu svou chlupatou příšeru.

„Taková čest, že jim dal tak cenný dar, viď!" jako by mi sledovala myšlenky.

„No…" hlesnu.

„Moje Niquiss je taky úplně skvělá, viď, Niquissko!" Zdá se, že co se týče jmen, je Lalwen přece jen trochu vynalézavější než Celegorm: štěně je bílé, jmenuje se Vločka. Paráda. Švagrová strčí své opentlené fence do huby nějakou dobrotu. Psisko po ní s nadšením chňapne, zavrtí ocasem a už zase sedí způsobně na zadku. Velcí Valar, to je opravdu sestra toho našeho cvoka? Něco na tom je, že se psi podobají svým majitelům. Zajímalo by mne, co to vypovídá o mých synech.

„Je tak chytrá, drahoušku, vsadím se, že Tyelkormův pejsánek bude zrovna takový, nemám pravdu! Určitě jsi měla strašlivou radost, když ho tví chlapečci donesli!"

Šílenou, myslím si. Skákala jsem metr dvacet. Ze všech sil se ovládám.

Když to ovšem vezmu kolem a kolem, Vloččina panička je taky sestra toho mého cvoka. Toho dvojnohého, teď nemyslím psa. Kolik může asi tak mít v dílně lembasu? bloudí mi myšlenky. A vyleze, až mu oplatky dojdou? Nebo by vylezl, kdybych překopala potrubí a jemu přestala téct voda? No vida, jak je rozhovor s Lalwen inspirativní; doteď mě takové skvělé řešení rodinné krize nenapadlo.

„A jak se jmenuje ten váš miláček?"

Zase jsme zpátky u zvířat, aspoň doufám. Mám si něco vymyslet? Nic mě nenapadá.

„Huan," vydávím ze sebe. Teď na mě zase kouká s otevřenou pusou švagrová.

„Jak… originální," polkne.

Stojíme proti sobě v trapném mlčení. Vločka sedí a ocasem umetá dlažbu.

„Poslouchej, drahoušku," řekne po chvíli Lalwen. Už si asi přebrala v hlavě ten šok nad naší původností při pojmenovávání domácích zvířat. „Fëanáro slíbil otci, že přijde minulé pondělí do rady. Věděl, že je to důležité. Nevíš, proč na to zapomněl?"

Jasně že vím.

„Na něčem pracuje," odvětím a jsem na sebe pyšná. Hlas mi ani nepoklesl.

„No to je báječné!"

To si jen myslíš, říkám si, protože to nemáš doma. Pečlivě se při tom zakrývám pomocí avanírë. Lalwen je ve čtení pocitů přenáramně šikovná a nestydí se maličko, ale opravdu jen nepatrně narušovat soukromí.

„Nemohla bys mu říci, že by se měl u otce zastavit a vysvětlit mu to? Byli tam oba Ingwioni a skoro to vypadalo, že nepřišel kvůli tomu, aby se s nimi nepotkal, víš, kvůli mé paní matce…"

„To určitě ne," řeknu opatrně a zírám na fenku. Kolem jejího ocasu se země leskne jako zrcadlo. Možná bych si ji mohla vypůjčit místo mopu. Vzápětí tu myšlenku zavrhuji: už teď mám v domě o jedno psisko víc, než bych potřebovala. „Určitě nechtěl nikoho urazit…" vzpamatuju se, a pokračuju v duchu: Protože vůbec nevěděl, že Ingwëho synové přijeli do Tirionu, natož pak, že budou ve Finwëho radě. Kdo ví, jestli si pamatuje, že Ingwë nějaké syny vůbec _má_. Skoro mám pocit, že při tomhle projektu pustil z hlavy i to, že má svou vlastní rodinu on sám, ať tu původní, nebo tu současnou.

„A vyřídíš mu to?" ptá se Lalwen.

„Nepřijímá mi palantír," povídám nepřítomně. „Ať to zkusí Finwë sám. Jeho třeba vezme…" Lalwen vykulí oči. Ups. Tohle tedy byla chyba. Je vidět, že jsem unavená. A hladová, vážně hladová. Záře Laurelinu vrcholí a moje jediná naděje spočívá v tom, že Maedhros ze zbytků v kuchyni ještě dokáže něco navařit. Lembasy už vymetl jeho otec, než zalezl do nory, a ostatní zásoby se zkrátily na drobky, co ani nestojí za řeč.

„Nepřijímá ti… _co_?" vyhrkne švagrová, jako by mi nerozuměla. Ajajaj, do večera to ví celý palác a půlka Tirionu. Ještě tak vytušit, co přesně o nás povykládá.

„Poslyš, Lalwendë, já už vážně musím," řeknu spěšně. „Maitimo je s prcky doma sám a ještě si potřebuje něco zařídit, až se vrátím," mizerná výmluva, uznávám. Nemám v poslední době fantazii. Otáčím se k odchodu.

„Och, a Nerdanel!" zavolá mi ještě do zad.

„Ano?" Jsem odhodlaná to vydržet. Že by ten můj přebrept s palantírem už pustila z hlavy? Neodvažuju se doufat.

„Ta moje svatba… Bude na začátku zimy. Můj snoubenec nejvíc ze všeho miluje zimu. Vyřídíš to Fëanárovi?"

„Jistěže vyřídím," odpovídám sladce. Do zimy snad vyleze.

Udělá krok ke mně, položí mi dlaně na nadloktí a po vanyarsku mě políbí na obě tváře. Její fenka Vločka taky vstala, ta mě naštěstí nelíbá. Dokonce neskáče – ani na Lalwen, ani na mě, nekouše mi lem sukně, nezvedá pracku a nežebrá o piškoty. Je divná ona, nebo Huan?

„Opatruj se, Nerdanel, drahoušku. A nepracuj tolik!" napomene mě ještě Lalwen a ladným krokem odchází. Nepatrně mávne levačkou a bílá vlkodavka se jí poslušně připojí k boku, zrovna tak zlehýnka a elegantně. To snad není pravda.

„Už jste to dokončily, mami?" přižene se dvě vteřiny na to Maglor s oběma košíky plnými. „Já vážně strašně, strašně moc chvátám! Když jsem šel kolem fontány a poslouchal jsem, jak zpívá, napadla mě tak geniální melodie, mami, to si musím hned vyzkoušet a zahrát. To bude to nejlepší, co jsem kdy…"

xxx

Jsem ráda, že jsem se naučila vypínat, už když na mne tohle zkoušel Fëanor.

O nějaký ten týden později se probudím o půlnoci s pocitem, že už nejsem v posteli sama. Přes stažený závěs neproniká do ložnice ani jediný paprsek Telperionu: musím hádat. Takže… Nestudí mě ničí nohy, dvojčata tedy vylučuji, a v žádném případě to není cítit jako Fëanor: ohněm, kovem a potem. Dotek hebké, hlaďoučké srsti pod mými prsty je překvapivě příjemný.

Jak se zdá, Huan se právě naučil otevírat si protisměrné dveře.

xxx

Už je jenom otázkou času, kdy pochopí, jak odemykat.

Začátek léta.

Polovina Tirionu se přesouvá do Alqualondë, jakkoliv je letošek chladnější než jiné roky. Hrozně by mě zajímalo, jaké faktory ve Valinoru mohou ovlivňovat počasí, když Stromy svítí a svítí s neztenčenou intenzitou, den co den stejně. Nejspíš nějaké vzdušné proudění. Mohl by to vědět Rúmil, to je takový místní všeználek. Nebo někdo z Teleri, ti zase nejlíp rozumí takovým věcem, jako je voda a vítr.

Když mluvíme o vodě a o Teleri…

Pozvu na návštěvu Eärwen. Letos zůstala její rodina kvůli nemluvněti na léto tady.

Mám docela ráda obě manželky svých švagrů (pološvagrů, zavrčel by Fëanor, kdyby tu ovšem byl), ale ji víc. Je to bytost praktická, věcná a prostá, a přitom se s ní jeden nenudí. A hlavně, není tak posedlá uklízením a dodržováním všech vnějších znaků našeho společenského postavení jako Anairë, takže mne neuvádí do rozpaků, když si prohlíží chaos mé domácnosti. Asi je to dané tím, že na rozdíl od Fingolfinovy manželky už se narodila jako princezna; nemusí si dennodenně dokazovat, že jí je. Lišíme se od sebe jako Laurelin od Telperionu: kde já jsem oheň, ona je voda. A nemyslím to obrazně: ona i vypadá jako mořská vlna s krajkovou čepičkou pěny nahoře: stříbrné vlasy, stříbrné šperky a šaty obvykle v modré nebo zelené barvě.

Dnes je také v bledě modré, nemluvně má v nosítku na hrudi. Marně si snažím vybavit, jaké dali chlapečkovi jméno. Prostředního syna vede za ruku, může být o něco starší než dvojčata, a nejstaršího, přibližně v Curufinově věku, má v patách. Slušná úroda na to, jak krátce jsou s Finarfinem svoji. Všechny tři děti se vyvedly po otci, vlasy mají jako zralé obilí a Finrod, prvorozený, se zřejmě potatil i v jiných věcech: přišel s nosem zabořeným v knížce. Divím se, jak vůbec může vidět na cestu.

Přivítáme se a jdeme do zahrady, kde se můj třetí syn marně pokouší naučit Huana základní poslušnosti a většina mých zbývajících zlatíček se oba snaží rozptylovat. Daří se jim to podstatně víc než Celegormovi: psisko si dělá, co se mu zamane, skáče hned na jednoho, hned na druhého, Maglora kouše do harfy, dvojčata do nohou a Celegorm se může zbláznit. Maedhros, který by to šílenství snad dokázal ukočírovat, je pryč, ráno zas říkal něco o studiu a já jsem dělala, že mu to věřím.

Usazujeme se do zahradní besídky, nalévám návštěvě čaj. Angrod, Finarfinův druhý syn, kouká po dvojčatech, a jakmile matka pustí jeho ruku, už je z altánu venku. Finrod kromě pozdravu ještě ani na okamžik neodvrátil pozornost od stránek knihy. Říkám si v duchu, že bych měla našeho Curufinka taky přimět, aby začal využívat pracně nabyté gramotnosti.

„Copak to čteš?" ptám se zdvořile, že bych se inspirovala. Co já vím, jaká je teď k dostání dětská literatura, Maedhros a Maglor byli poslední, kdo o podobné kratochvíle jevili alespoň jakýs takýs zájem. Eärwen se zatváří podivně a ten malý rozumbrada konečně zvedne oči a podává mi svazek. Nechce se mi věřit, na co se dívám.

„ _Nepravidelnosti v syntaxi staroelfských jazyků_?" dostanu ze sebe s vypětím všech sil. „Co to propána je?"

„Syntax? Teto, to je větosloví, víš. Obor lingvistiky. Rúmil zkoumal, jak se v jazyce po odchodu Eldar od Cuiviénenu…" začne mi bezelstně vykládat dítě a já sebou div neseknu.

„Ingoldo, teta ví, co je to syntax," přerušuje ho Eärwen, která vypadá, že se brzo sesype v záchvatu smíchu. „Nechceš mi to tady nechat a jít si hrát s ostatními?"

„Když mě to tak hrozně zajímá!" Zjevně další beznadějný případ.

„Víš co, dej to sem a upaluj. Chtěl jsi vidět pejska, ne?"

Dá to sem a upaluje, Eärwen strčí tu příšernost do kabely a natáhne se pro čaj.

„No jo," poznamená a pokrčí rameny. „Celý Arafinwë."

Sedím, ani se nehnu. To jsem si myslela, že mí synové jsou nejpraštěnější děti v Tirionu. Asi chvíli potrvá, než se ze ztráty iluzí vzpamatuju. Takže se tiše dívám, jak si Eärwen posazuje do klína svou nejmladší ratolest, stejně světlovlasou jako její sourozenci. Může mít tak půl roku, ještě neumí mluvit, ale kouká na mě takovým způsobem, že je mi jasné, že rozumí úplně všemu.

„Jak se vlastně jmenuje?" ptám se. Vážně bych to měla vědět. Vážně bych měla. A nevím.

„Jeho otec ho pojmenoval Ambaráto. Já mu říkám Aikanár," řekne a vyčítavě zvedne obočí. „Zvali jsme vás na essecarmë, Nerdanel. Tvůj muž nám ani nevzkázal, že nepřijdete. Dostali jste vůbec ten vzkaz?"

„Jestli ano, tak já jsem ho neviděla. Vážně mě to mrzí…" začnu se omlouvat. Jednou Fëanora za tu jeho neomalenost vážně někdo zabije. Doufám, že to nebudu já.

„Nic neříkej, je mi to jasné," usměje se koutkem úst. Ví, jak se věci mají, a nějak se s tím na rozdíl ode mne smířila. Každá jiná švagrová by mě nejspíš poslala, kam patřím (patříme?).

„Kde vůbec máš Fëanára?" zeptá se.

„V dílně," vrčím. „Když si pomyslím, jak mi imponovalo, jak je pracovitý a vynalézavý…"

„Muži. Kluci!" směje se naplno. „Na mou duši, jestli někdy budeme mít ještě čtvrté dítě, tak jedině holčičku. Víš, jak já bych chtěla doma někoho sladkého a roztomilého, koho bych mohla oblíkat do hezkých šatiček, šít mu na panenky a netrnout strachy, kdy zase spadne někde ze stromu nebo z lodi?"

„Findaráto mi připadá, že není ten typ."

„Nerdanel, každý, kdo nosí kalhoty, je ten typ." Zamyslí se, přikousne si spodní ret. „Nebo myslíš," dodá znepokojeně, „že princové z Finwëho domu holčičku udělat neumějí?"

Takhle jsem se na problém nikdy nedívala, ale co když na tom něco je? Od tří Finwëho synů tu máme prozatím sedm našich, dva Fingolfinovy a tři Finarfinovy potomky, a všecko jsou to kluci. Prapodivná statistika.

Hulákání dětí se nějak proměnilo. Dvojčata vřískají hlasitěji než předtím. Připadá mi, že slyším i nějaké šplouchání.

„Co je to tam?" vykouknu z altánu. Jsou někde na druhé straně zahrady – ovšem kromě Maglora, který sedí na schodech od verandy a cvičí stupnice. V žádném případě na mladší nedohlíží, jak jsem doufala.

Na zavolání se přižene Finrod. Z těch mých to samozřejmě žádného nenapadlo. Rukávy má zmáčené až k loktům a copy rozpletené, na nose bláto. V tom se musel nakazit od těch zdejších raubířů.

„Co tam vyvádíte?" řekne Eärwen. Ani se nezvedne od stolu a dívá se, jak její nejmladší ocucává lžičku, kterou ukořistil z čajového hrníčku.

„Angaráto spadl do jezírka," informuje nás Finrod.

„A vytáhli jste ho?"

„Proč?" podiví se. „Vždyť umí plavat, mami." Pravda, Finarfinioni jsou poloviční delfíni, to je známá věc. Ovšem nějak mi to celé připomíná tu scénu se šroubovákem. Jaký otec, takový syn, zjevně.

S Eärwen to ani nehne. Vypadá to, že dovedla mateřskou odolnost k naprosté dokonalosti. Mohla bych se od ní učit.

„Je docela chladno a asi má na sobě šaty, ne?" nadhodím.

„Huan má taky chlupy a je tam s ním, teto. Nikomu to nevadí. On ho tam shodil."

Kdo koho, to jsem nepochopila. Tohle vypadá na nějakou nepravidelnost v syntaxi moderní quenijštiny. Možná by si Finrod měl příště sehnat nějakou knížku na tohle téma.

„Můžeme mít taky psa?" obrací se na Eärwen. Chvála všem Valar, že Oromë už stačil rozdat zbylá štěňata.

„Máš rybičky," dostane se mu odpovědi.

Dítě rozhodí rukama.

„Mami, akvárium, to je _věda_. Pozorování, _etologie_. Pes by byl na zábavu."

Zase se mi dělá nějak mdlo.

„Víš co, Ingoldo?" vzdává to Eärwen. „Jdi vytáhnout bratra z jezírka, vypůjčte si od Ambarussů a Kurua nějaké suché šaty a o psovi si večer popovídej s otcem, ano?" A když její syn odběhne, řekne mi: „Arafinwë naštěstí nemá psy rád. Strčí mu nějakou knížku o jejich chovu a bude pokoj. Jak já tě lituju, Nerdanel!" vzdychne. „To vaše psisko vypadá, že dovede natropit pěknou spoušť."

Deset minut na to se její slova potvrdí: Děti a vlkodav, ještě celý mokrý, se dostanou do sporu kdoví o co, pustí se do sebe klacíky utrhanými z bříz kolem plotu a všichni skončí na jedné hromadě s Huanem navrchu. S náramným řevem, ale naštěstí vedle jezírka. I tak se můžou jít převlíkat znovu, a tentokrát všichni. Zuřím a s Eärwen to zase ani nehne. To bych chtěla umět.

Proč jsem si vlastně myslela, že jsou Finarfinovi synové vtělená poslušnost? Nejspíš to má co dělat se světlými vlasy: plavé děti vypadají hodnější. Zrovna jako plaví psi, dívám se na vítězného vlkodava, nadšeně kradoucího klukům ty jejich pruty a prchajícího pryč, zatímco ho ta vodnická banda honí ze všech sil.

Třeba by se k téhle teorii taky dalo něco najít v knihovně.

xxx

Dopis z paláce. Popravdě jsem ho čekala dřív.

Nadepsaný je Fëanorovi, ale moc se nerozpakuju a ještě před očima Finwëho posla lámu pečeť. Jen ať pan tchán ví, že jsem to já, kdo velí tomuhle blázinci. Mám podezření, že novinka to pro něj nebude.

Přelétnu očima obvyklé počáteční zdvořilosti, které kontinuálně pokračují rovnou do seznamu výčitek. Začínáme několika řádkami nenavštívených porad, neoplacených návštěv a zanedbaných povinností, o kterých jsem vesměs nevěděla, takže černé svědomí nemám. Nu, a tohle už ovšem na mně je:

„ _Dozvídám se, nejmilejší synu, z různých stran o nanejvýše nevhodném chování Tvých synů a psa. Jakkoliv si považuji za velkou čest, že vznešený Vala lord Oromë Aldaron uznal za vhodné svěřit členům naší rodiny už druhé ze svých vynikajících a vznešenou sudbou obdařených štěňat, pokládám za zcela neakceptovatelné, aby toto štěně bez řádného dohledu pobíhalo Tirionem a k velkému pohoršení našeho lidu vylupovalo stánky farmářů a soukromé domy, hledajíc a znehodnocujíc potraviny. Toho času se mi dostalo již osmnácti dosti podobných stížností na vniknutí Tvého psa do kuchyní a obchodů, odkud odcizil větší množství uzenin, sýrů a syrového i zpracovaného masa, přičemž zároveň došlo ke zničení nebo poškození vybavení a zařízení těchto domů okousáním a osliněním._

 _Rovněž považuji za naprosto nepřijatelné, aby docházelo ve veřejném prostoru Tirionu k nekontrolovanému značkování sloupů a uměleckých děl, včetně soch Valar a Valier, výše jmenovaným vlkodavem, k čemuž dochází dle doslechu i za verbálního souhlasu Tvých na něj dohlížejících mladších synů. Konkrétně se jedná o situaci, kdy došlo k povzbuzování nadřečeného zvířete k močení na sochu lorda Oromëho slovy: „Zvedni tu nohu pořádně, Huane, a nečůrej jako holka, když už to musíš dělat na pánečka." Nemusím snad dodávat, že podobné případy nejen že nepřispívají k dobrému jménu královské rodiny, ale vedou rovněž ke značnému veřejnému pohoršení. Jest se obávat, aby zpráva o tomto a podobném počínání členů Tvé rodiny a jejich psa záhy nedospěla až na Taniquetil a následně do Soudného Kruhu._

 _Za vskutku alarmující pak pokládám hry Tvých potomků spočívající v honu na náhodně vybrané obyvatele města, zejména nezletilé potomky význačných rodin, za pomoci často zmiňovaného štěněte Huana. Po napomenutí dospělou osobou, jež byla svědkem tohoto nanejvýš nevhodného počínání Tvých synů (jmenovitě Turkafinwëho, Morifinwëho a Kurufinwëho), bylo této osobě vysvětleno, že se jedná o hru na Černého jezdce pronásledujícího první Eldar u Cuiviénenu. Nemusím snad podotýkat, o jak zavrženíhodné chování se jedná v případě schvalování a propagace zlých činů Padlého Valy Melkora Tvými syny. Žádám tě tedy nanejvýš naléhavě, abys tomuto a podobnému počínání zamezil svou otcovskou autoritou…_ "

Vyměním si pohled s Maedhrosem, který mi čte přes rameno. Tak nevím, kdo z nás dvou zasáhne svou _otcovskou autoritou_ u mých prostředních synů. Fëanor to zjevně nebude. Je zvláštní, že se v paláci ještě nikdo nedoslechl, že můj manžel je momentálně v dlouhodobé společenské indispozici.

Když vyprovázím Finwëho posla z domu s mnoha ujištěními o tom, že se postarám o nápravu (jen nevím jak, protože ten nezvedený pes nepřestane být ze dne na den nezvedeným psem a mí kluci mými kluky), všimnu si, že v dílně je odkrytá okenice a otevřené okno. Světlo Míšení, jež právě začíná, dopadá rovnou dovnitř. Přesto nevidím, co tam můj muž dělá. Jediné, co zahlédnu, je komplikovaný systém k oknu přivrácených zrcadel, která vedou záři Stromů kamsi do hlubin místnosti a zároveň dokonale zakrývají, co se vevnitř děje. Copak je to za novinky?

„Fëanáro!" využiju příležitosti. Palantír nebere, ale hulákání do okna by slyšet mohl. „Už nech těch svých hloupostí a vylez! Máš tu vzkaz od krále!" Schválně neřeknu „od otce". Třeba má král o něco větší autoritu.

Nic. Ani slovo, ani zvuk. To se dalo čekat.

„Fëanáro, vzpomeň si laskavě, že máš rodinu!" rozčiluju se do pootevřeného okna. Zrovna takový efekt by mělo mluvit do prázdného hrnce a doufat, že tím navařím omáčku. Možná bych mohla hodit Finwëho dopis dovnitř pěkně zatížený kamenem. Jeden příhodný leží zrovinka u mých nohou. Nějaké zrcadlo by to určitě odneslo a toho by si můj muž třeba všiml. Na druhou stranu bych si při takovém počínání připadala jako sestra těch mých nezbedů hrajících si v ulicích Tirionu na Černého jezdce.

„Fëanáro, koukej se mi ozvat, nebo se neznám!" vidím rudě.

„To nemá cenu, mami," tahá mě Maedhros od okna. „Já to vyřídím, ano? Dojdu za králem, budu se tvářit kajícně a něco si vymyslím…"

Bere mi vzkaz z ruky, skládá ho a podkládá jím pootevřené okenní křídlo. Fëanor ho bude muset vytáhnout, až bude chtít zavřít. Naše jediná a hodně slabá naděje spočívá v tom, že hned nato nehodí papír na zem zmačkaný do koule nebo ho nepřiloží do výhně. Jako že nejspíš přiloží.

Nedá se nic dělat, budeme zase muset vyžehlit maléry mých synů bez jejich otce.

xxx

Psisko roste přímo před očima. Nevím, jestli je to po těch naloupených salámech, i doma toho sežere, že se nestačím divit. Obden chodíme nakupovat. Hlavu už má výš nad zemí než Caranthir a dosahuje velikosti menšího poníka. Nabývá hmotnosti a objemu nebývalou rychlostí: je to první pes, kterého jsem kdy měla doma, ale něco mi říká, že normální štěně dospívá pomaleji. Co nám to ten Oromë podstrčil za potvoru?

xxx

„Vezmeš mě zítra k strýčkovi Nolofinwëmu?" zeptá se při večeři neočekávaně Celegorm Maedhrose. Všichni jsme tím zaskočení, Maglor se div neudusí soustem.

„Proč?" diví se nejstarší bratr. Vím, že je rád, když má u strýce svůj klid.

Celegorm se chvíli vytáčí, než z něj vyleze, že potřebuje dílnu. Náhlý zájem o řemeslo je u něj stejně neočekávaný jako dříve předpokládaný zájem o návštěvy příbuzných. Alespoň pro mne. Někdo jiný o tom zjevně ví víc.

„Tak to uděláš, Tyelko?!" zajásají dvojčata obě naráz a zvedají hlavy od rozrýpané kaše. „A svezeš nás pak? Jo? Slíbil jsi to!"

„Ambarussar! Něco jste slíbili vy mně!" střílí po nich Celegorm výhružným pohledem.

„Jasně, to si pamatujeme," bezelstně přikyvuje Amrod. „Ne před mámou."

Ajajaj. Hrozně nemám ráda slova ne před mámou.

„Tyelko, jestli je to zas nějaká nepravost… Víš dobře, jaký máme už teď vroubek u Finwëho," zvedám se.

„Ne, mami, vážně ne, na mou duši, na psí uši!" drbe Huana mezi těma zmíněnýma ušima a dává mu olíznout lžíci. Pes po ní chňapne, Celegorm cukne, kaše vylítne ke stropu a Amrod s Amrasem se můžou zbláznit smíchy. Vážně jim stačí málo.

„Už žádná propagace Melkora?"

„To já nikdy! A vůbec, to byla jenom legrace."

„Děsná," šklebí se kysele Maedhros. To on poslouchal Finwëho kázání, ne jeho praštění bratři. Nejstarší to vždycky schytá nejvíc, jakkoliv je v hříšku nevinně.

„A vezmeš mě?" vrací se Celegorm k původnímu tématu.

„Tak řekni proč!"

„Až pak," šeptá jeho bratr spiklenecky. „Prosím prosím prosím!"

„No tak dobře," vzdává se Maedhros soustředěnému nátlaku. „Vem ale na vědomí, že když něco vyvedeš, strýček nás vyhodí, a jestli nás vyhodí, tak tě přetrhnu jak hada."

„No prosím tě?!" naduje Celegorm pohoršeně tváře. „Co já bych mohl vyvést?"

Tak to já bych zase třebas věděla.

Mohla bych mu návštěvu cizí dílny prostě zakázat, ale představa, že se uličníka na celý den zbavím, je příliš lákavá. Tak ať si jdou.

„A vezmem Huana," navrhne v té chvíli.

Beru zpět: tudy cesta nevede.

„Zbláznil ses!?" vyhrknu zároveň s Maedhrosem. Koukneme se po sobě, koutky úst mu cukají a obočí má přísně stažené – něčím mi hrozně připomíná svého otce.

„No tak ne," couvá Celegorm.

„Dal jsi mu dneska vůbec žrát?" zajímám se. „Že je celý žhavý po té kaši," ukazuju na psisko, které předníma nohama stojí na stole a snaží se vylízat z Celegormovy misky zbytky.

„Ale mami, dneska byl na řadě Kuruo!"

„Já ho krmit nemůžu!" zavříská jeho mladší bratr. „Vždyť jsem ti to říkal milionkrát! On na mě u toho vždycky skáče!"

Neřekla bych „skáče" – je to spíš určitá forma úplného zavalení. Jako všichni mí synové, i Huan se snaží vydobýt si lepší pozici v hierarchii naší smečky. A nebere si přitom moc velké servítky. Prostě zapadl do rodiny.

„Turkafinwë Tyelkormo, čí je to pes?" nadhazuju přísně.

„No…"

„Dělat s ním lumpárny, na to tě užije! Ale nakrmit ho, vyčesat mu srst, vytahat klíšťata, zašít mu deku, to se ti nechce, viď?"

Vypadá jako vtělená otázka. Neví snad ještě pořád o tom, že se zvířatům musí dávat žrát? Hádám, že to by ve svém věku a po tolika měsících, co máme doma štěně, už uhodnout mohl.

„Víte co, pánové?" obracím se na své syny. „Jdu spát. A jestli psisko zase z hladu něco vyvede, tak si mě nepřejte."

Jak řeknu, tak udělám. Fëanor má na mne špatný vliv i ve své trvalé nepřítomnosti.

Když se ráno vzbudím a dojdu do kuchyně, najdu tam připravené sendviče a mezi nimi vzkaz naškrábaný Maedhrosovým lajdáckým písmem:

„ _Chce vyrobit sedlo. Vrátíme se večer. M. + T."_

Sedlo? To mi připadá vcelku neškodné, takže starosti pouštím z hlavy, alespoň co se týče eventuální zkázy Fingolfinovy dílny/domu/celé ulice i s přilehlým okolím.

Vlkodav je na verandě, což je pro jednou skvělá zpráva – nemusím se bát, kam šel zase loupit. Nežral, to je poněkud horší, ale napravitelné. Naberu do misky maso a zeleninu od včerejška a otevřu mu dveře do zahrady. Pak sedím na schodech a tupě se dívám na zelenající se stromy, dokud, značně pozdě, nesjedou dolů po schodech (zase po zadku) dvojčata s Curufinem a nedožadují se mé pozornosti. Kdo ví, kdy šli včera spát, když jsem nedohlížela. Pokud to tedy bylo včera a ne až dneska.

Den ubíhá překvapivě hladce. Ukazuju Ambarussům písmena, nejde jim to. Cvičím s Curufinem násobilku, to je ještě beznadějnější. Kontroluju, jestli se Caranthir naučil tu dlouhou báseň o stvoření Stromů – neudělal to. Odchytit Maglora se mi nepovede: sedí v zahradě na vrbě nad jezírkem, hraje celé hodiny a vůbec nevnímá, co se mu říká. Opravdu nutně potřebujeme domácího učitele dřív, než se tímhle způsobem zblázním. K tomu musím vařit, není zbytí, protože kromě nepřítomného Maedhrose nikdo v domě kuchařskému umění neholduje. Po obědě jdeme nakupovat a u toho venčíme Huana, takže se mohu osobně postarat, aby nic nevyvedl, nic neukradl a nic nepočůral. Je to čím dál těžší, zběsile tahá a já za ním vlaju jako papírový drak. Naštěstí nepotkáme žádné známé.

Po návratu si jdou kluci se psem hrát do zahrady, já si sednu do křesla v síni a prostě odpadnu.

V tom polospánku – kdo ví, jak dlouho to trvá: že bych už opravdu vykročila na stejnou cestu jako Míriel? To snad raději ne… – neslyším nikoho přicházet, ale přeci jenom se mi zdá, jako by v dálce někdo špital:

„Pšt! Nevzbuď ji! Skoro mám dojem, že by se to mámě nelíbilo!"

„Nekaz legraci, Maitimo! Slíbil jsem to."

„Dvojčatům! Vy jste se hledali, až jste se našli. Mně se to mimochodem taky nelíbí. Chudák zvíře…"

„Jenom si zajezdíme, hned zase půjdeme…"

Hlasy se vytratí a já spím, jako když mě do vody hodí.

O něco později mě vzbudí štěkání a takový vřískot, že je to i na poměry naší domácnosti nestandardní. Zvednu se z křesla a cestou ke dveřím si protírám oči. Jeden je chvilku nehlídá, a hned lítají v nějakém průšvihu, myslím si. Vykročím na zahradu.

Zděšeně se zastavím na schodech od verandy, když spatřím tu scénu.

Lítá především Huan. Ne v průšvihu, ale po zahradě sem tam, zmateně jak kapka vody v rozpáleném oleji. Co chvíli se ohlídne, chňapne čelistmi po řemenech, které má na sobě navlečené. A nejenom po řemenech.

Na hřbetě mu vlaje Amrod – nebo možná Amras, v té rychlosti to s určitostí nerozpoznám – a křičí, jako by ho na nože brali, prsty jedné ruky zaklesnuté do dlouhých bílých chlupů, zatímco druhou se snaží přidržet vlajícího psího ucha.

Za psem uhání Maglor a Celegorm. Jsem v šoku, protože náš mladý umělec je bez hudebního nástroje. Takže je to tedy opravdu zlé. Caranthir a Curufin se ani nepokoušejí, oba sedí na jabloni spolehlivě z dosahu honičky a snaží se zůstat neviditelní.

„Huane, Huane, stůj!" hysterčí Celegorm. „Ke mně, k noze, ty vobludo chlupatá, praštěná, úplně pitomá!"

Rozvášněný pes pochopitelně nic. Jenom na chviličku přibrzdí u stromu, podrbe se o něj bokem, vyválí se na zemi pod ním, jako by se chtěl překulit přes hřbet (což pochopitelně nejde, s nájemníkem na něm), a než k němu kluci doběhnou, už zase metelí pryč. Dvojče na jeho zádech skučí a brečí, zatíná ruce do srsti. Pro všechny Valar, jak to, že už ho psisko dávno nesetřáslo?

Situace je vážná. Opravdu vážná. Když pes a jeho nešťastný jezdec proletí blízko mě, vidím, jak je Amrod – opravdu Amrod, ne jeho bratr, nespletla jsem se – vyděšený, obličej má odřený, oblečení roztrhané.

Rozběhnu se a v běhu prohledávám kapsy. Psí suchary? Zbytečné, kvůli těm se nebude Huan namáhat, a jako na potvoru nemám po ruce ani kousek masa.

„Huane!" křiknu sama, co nejhlubším hlasem, aby věděl, že nežertuju. „Ke mně!"

Hmátnu po něm, když zase běží kolem, ale v pěstech mi ulpí jenom pár světlých chlupů.

„Mami! Mami mami mami!" zakvílí Amrod. „Pomoc!"

Někdo sem přibíhá z druhé strany zahrady, nemám čas se po něm ohlédnout, jak se snažím skočit po psovi a zachránit dítě. Jsem už proti Huanovi lehká váha, takže mě odmrští stranou a ani mu to nedá moc práce. Nejsem si najednou jistá, jestli tuhle honičku ještě bere jako zábavu, nebo nějaký druh lovu.

„Zatrolení blázni, co jste to zas vyvedli?" zahuláká za mnou Maedhros. Byl to on, kdo se sem přihnal od jezírka. Jednou rukou mi pomáhá na nohy, druhou k sobě tiskne Amrase, který mu visí na krku a vzlyká. Rezavé vlasy má dítě plné kuliček svízele, za tunikou kusy utrhaných kopřiv a obličej od čela po bradu pokrytý vyrážkou, zrovna jako holé paže.

Nejstarší syn mi vzápětí svého nejmladšího bratříčka strčí do náruče, Amras se ke mně přilepí, hlavu mi zaboří do ramene a pláče. Tisknu ho k sobě a celá se třesu, nohy mám jako z vosku. Och Valar, přeci mě teď neopustíte, přeci nedopustíte, aby se mému děťátku něco stalo, přece to nedovolíte… Klopýtnu pozadu a upadnu na schody, neschopná pohybu.

Maedhros se otáčí a žene ne za psem, ale proti němu, zatímco jeho dva bratři zvíře pořád ještě nahánějí zezadu. Amrod už přestal vřeštět, vyděšeně poulí oči, pusu má otevřenou, ale nevyjde z ní ani zvuk.

První pokus se nepovede: těsně před Maedhrosem mění psisko směr a znovu chňape otevřenou tlamou svému jezdci po noze. Teď vidím, v čem je problém: dítě má kolem kotníku omotané řemínky visící z…

No ano. Takovéhle skvělé sedlo se tedy Celegorm dnes ráno vypravil vyrábět. Námo Soudce, jestli tohle přežije, tak ho vlastnoručně zaškrtím. A Maedhrose taky. Všech sedm pitomců jednoho po druhém, a toho čokla ze všech nejdřív…

Vlkodav zase kříží cestu mému nejstaršímu synovi, celý splašený. A nejspíš stejně vyděšený jako my ostatní.

„Huane! Huane, stůj!" dělá Maedhros totéž, co já před chvílí, ale k tomu ještě něco navíc. Když se pes zase pokusí uhnout, skočí po něm. Nenatáhne jako já ruce a nesnaží se ho chytit za obojek, ale opravdu po něm natvrdo ze strany hupsne. Upadnou všichni tři: mladý muž, psisko i jeho malý jezdec, který zase najde hlas a vyvřískne hrůzou. Maedhros rychle strká kolena pod sebe a vší silou tlačí psí hlavu k zemi.

„Co to bylo? Co je to?! Poslechni! Poslechni, co říkám!" řve Huanovi přímo do ucha. Vlkodav se zmítá, ale nemá šanci, Maedhros je nejenom vysoký, ale i od otce vycepovaný prací v dílně, něco vydrží a strachem se jeho síla ještě znásobila. Amrod křičí o pomoc a Maglor s Celegormem, kteří doběhli k té hromadě, se ho snaží vysvobodit z řemínků. Hrozně bych se chtěla zvednout a jít jim na pomoc, ale nedokážu to.

Dítě je konečně volné, starší ho vytahují zpod psího těla a Huan začíná kňučet, teď už tiskne hlavu k zemi sám od sebe. Maedhros pouští jeho šíji, zvedá se ztěžka na nohy, bere bratříčka od Maglora a tiskne ho k sobě. Amrod křečovitě vzlyká, Amras v mé náruči taky. Vlastně pláčeme všichni, co jsme tady.

Dvojčata jsou obě potlučená, Amras celý popálený od kopřiv, Amrod do krve odřený a od ramen po kotníky pokrytý odrolenou kůrou, jak s ním Huan smýkal o kmeny stromů. Noha, která mu zůstala vespod, když jeho bratr prchajícího psa zastavil, ho bolí, ale když ho prohmatávám, nenajdu nic zlomeného ani vykloubeného. Zato modřiny už se pěkně nalévají. Ten bude zítra vypadat. Pokousaný ovšem není ani jeden, pes po nich možná chňapal, aby se jich zbavil, ale vážně to nemyslel.

A už je tady taky. Šťouchá do mě čumákem, v hubě drží za přeřezané řemínky kožené sedlo, jako by mi ho nabízel, a kouká se na mne stejně jako mí synové tak často: _Já nic, já za nic nemůžu. To oni._

„Zmiz," vzlykám. „Zmiz, potvoro. Už tě nechci nikdy vidět."

„To není jeho vina, mami," ozve se zkroušeně Maedhros, který pořád ještě drží na klíně Amroda, sedí teď vedle mě na schodech a vypadá tak otřeseně, jako se já cítím. Snad se s tím psiskem na mě domluvili nebo co.

„S tebou si to taky ještě vyřídím," syčím. „Aspoň ty bys už měl mít rozum. A ty, Tyelkormo, pěkně půjdeš s prosíkem za Oromëm a toho psa mu vrátíš, rozuměl jsi? Nestaráš se o něj, co by se za nehet vlezlo, a ještě spolu vymýšlíte takovéhle blázniviny. Ambarussa se mohl zabít!"

„To přeci nejde!" zděsí to mého třetího syna. „Jít za Valou a… Ne, mami, prosím tě, ne! Huan za to vážně nemůže, to všechno já. Přísahám, opravdu, on to nechtěl."

„Tak mi tedy konečně řekněte, co jste to vyváděli," hladím po vlasech Amrase a vybírám mu z kučer přilepený svízel. Pomalu se přestávám klepat a on už jenom občas křečovitě vzlykne a tiskne mi hlavu na prsa. „Tys věděl, co tvůj bratr chystá?" obracím se na svého nejstaršího.

„Pak už věděl," klopí oči. „Chtěl pomoci s tím sedlem."

„A ty?" dívám se přísně na Maglora a on také zapíchne pohled do hlíny mezi svýma nohama.

„Všichni jsme to věděli," řekne Maedhros poctivě. „Nenapadlo nás, že by to mohlo být nebezpečné. Ambarussar si mysleli, že bude legrace projet se na psovi. On je tak velký, že v Tirionu kdekdo žertoval, jak si k němu máme pořídit sedlo."

„No a?"

Slova se chopí Celegorm jako majitel toho jezdeckého zvířete a hlavní strůjce téhle katastrofy:

„Tak jsem ho udělal, to sedlo. Koňské se nehodilo tvarem a Ambarussar měli strach zkusit to bez něj a bez třmenů. Kuruo mi ho pomohl navrhnout a nakreslit…"

I on? ohlížím se po Curufinovi na jabloni. Tak malý, a už tak praštěný? Ten kluk bude jednou postrach, zrovna jako jeho otec.

„A dál?" pobízím provinilce.

„No, Huanovi se to moc nelíbilo. Dali jsme mu postroj a sedlo a on ho chtěl sundat nebo shodit. Kousal řemínky, válel se a vůbec…"

„Čím dál tím líp," povídám. Dívají se na mě vyděšeně jako králíčci na hada.

„No a Ambarussa řekl, že to nevadí a že to zkusí. Že je to jako poník a na poníkovi už jezdil."

Pravda. Na poníkovi jezdila dvojčata po zahradě, zatímco ho Fëanor vodil za uzdu a já jsem šla vedle nich, abych je chytila, kdyby se některé rozhodlo sletět.

„Tak jsme ho vysadili do sedla…" zarazí se Celegorm.

„A?"

„A Huanovi se to zas nelíbilo," zašeptá skoro neslyšně.

„Bylo to žůžo," ozve se Curufin, který nepozorovaně slezl i se zbývajícím bratrem ze stromu a připojil se k nám. Ostatní na něj zírají tak, že kdyby pohledy zabíjely, už by se tu bezduše válel. „Huan vyrazil a házel zadkem, jako když tuhle vlítnul do bodláků, a Ambarussa ječel jak zjednaný. A pak ho setřepal za jezírkem do těch kopřiv u plotu a Ambarussa vyváděl…"

„Připadá ti to zábavné, Kurufinwë Atarinkë Feanárione?" použiju naschvál celé jeho jméno, aby věděl, že jde do tuhého. Naštěstí má dost rozumu nebo alespoň pudu sebezáchovy, aby sklapl. Kdyby ne, na mou duši bych ho do těch kopřiv osobně odtáhla a vyválela.

Kluci kajícně mlčí a já se přísně dívám z jednoho na druhého.

„Pak Maitimo vlezl pro Ambarussu, vytáhl ho z roští a prohlížel, jestli si něco neudělal," odhodlá se po chvíli Celegorm. Dívá se do země a polyká konce slov. „A řekl nám, ať už těch hloupostí necháme, že už to stačilo. Ať odvedeme Huana dovnitř a sundáme z něj ty postroje…"

„Pokračuj," vybídnu ho. „To přece není konec."

„Ambarussa…" zajíkne se Celegorm, „…teda druhý Ambarussa, když jsme došli k domu… řekl…, že Ambarussa je nešika a on že by to zvládl jako nic. Tak jsme ho taky vysadili a on nám nařídil, ať mu omotáme kolem nohou řemínky od sedla, aby ho Huan nemohl tak snadno shodit."

Je to definitivní: neměla jsem dvojčata pojmenovávat stejně. Musela jsem asi mít nějakou slabší chvilku, když jsem to dělala.

„Dál?"

„A Huanovi se to nelíbilo…" opakuje do třetice. Nemůžu si pomoci, abych nespekulovala, jestli jsou mí synové tak šílení po Fëanorovi nebo po mně. Vždycky jsem si připadala celkem normální – vypovídá to o něčem? „Museli jsme ho držet ze všech sil a pěkně na nás vrčel…"

„Takže když to shrnu," řeknu, když si to přeberu, „vás pět neuvěřitelně inteligentních a prakticky dospělých mužů, jak si o sobě myslíte, se řídilo geniálním plánem, který vymyslela dvě odrostlá batolata. Nenechali jste si poradit od toho nejchytřejšího v okolí, což bylo shodou okolností půlroční štěně. Ani jednoho nenapadlo, že je to nebetyčná blbost, která skončí v lepším případě modřinami, v horším vážným úrazem, a v každém tím, že následujících sto let myjete nádobí a uklízíte dům, že se bude lesknout jako zrcadlo, vy. Já vážně nemám slov."

A doopravdy nemám. Oni taky ne. Naštěstí mlčí i Huan, který se na mě dívá stejně zkormouceně jako synové a snaží se Amrasovi v mé náruči olízat pupínky od kopřiv z nohou.

„Ty ovšem ne, Huane," obrátím se na něj. „Ty jsi jediný, kdo jasně řekl, že takové hlouposti dělat nebude."

Vyplázne jazyk a zavrtí ocasem, jako že všemu rozumí. A svým způsobem nejspíš rozumí víc než ti mí uličníci. Amrod a Amras už se vzpamatovali a snaží se Maedhrosovi a mně vykroutit z objetí.

„Mami, a my taky ne, že jo? Taky nemusíme uklízet, viď že ne?" ozve se Amrod poněkud zmateně. Asi se spoléhá na to, že se potloukl víc než jeho bratr a tudíž ho taky víc lituju. „My to ani neumíme…"

„Jen se neboj, Ambarusso," usměju se sladce. „Za sto let praxe v tom budeš mistr světa." Vstávám. „A začneme tím, že se vy dva vydrbete kartáčem a tím nejkousavějším mýdlem."

„Mami, to není fér!"

Zvedám prst a on zmlkne, přeci jenom má máslo na hlavě. Rozhlížím se. Maedhros je pořád ještě červený jako jeho vlasy, Celegorm rozpačitě drbe psa, jenom Maglorovi už zjevně otrnulo. Všimnu si, jak si ukazuje na prstech – počítá slabiky. Věci se vracejí do normálu.

„O tom by byla super balada," ozve se, když si všimne mého pohledu. Na jedné ruce drží vztyčený palec, ukazovák a prostředník a druhou má roztaženou celou, jako by do ní chytal múzu – takže to bude verš na osm. „Pojmenuju ji Ambarussar a pes. Bude to hit."

„Ambarussar a pes?" čapnu ho za černý cop a vytáhnu za něj na nohy. „Řekla bych, že bys to měl rozšířit o další hlavní postavy: Sedm lotrů a pes? Sedm cvoků a pes?!"

„Mami, nás to vážně, vážně hrozně mrzí…" pustí všechny své prstové slabiky a obejme mě. „Přísahám, že už to víckrát…"

Položím mu dlaň na rty a zadržím, co chtěl říci.

„Nepřísahej, Makalaurë. Nikdy nepřísahej, když u toho nepřemýšlíš. Abys toho pak nelitoval." Slzy už mi oschly. Usměju se a přitisknu si toho svého chlapce k srdci: „Sedm kluků a pes. Tak to nazvi. A ne že to bude nějaká tragédie."

xxx

V noci přijdou dvojčata do mé postele, sotva stačím usnout. Každé si lehne z jedné strany a obtočí mi paže kolem těla, přitisknutá ke mně.

O něco později zavrznou dveře podruhé a objeví se Huan. Stočí se nám k nohám a nádherně hřeje. Taky už asi mým dětem odpustil.

xxx

Sedím v síni a dívám se do plamenů, Huan mi leží u nohou a je ho všude plno. Oheň v krbu praská, na verandu domu ze strany dopadají těžké kapky deště. Co nevidět bude podzim.

Dům je podivně, nepřirozeně tichý. V poledne jsem kluky odvedla k Finarfinovi a Eärwen, i ty velké. Finrod slaví početiny. Maglor se pokusil protestovat, že tyhle _miminovské oslavy_ už nejsou pro něj, Maedhros ho rázně umlčel a div ne za uši odtáhl s sebou. Cestou ho uklidnil příslibem, že bude moci zahrát ostatním hostům své nejnovější výtvory. Během toho necelého půl roku, co můj prvorozený neviděl otce, je z něj dospělý muž a diplomat. Myslím, že pochopil, co nutně potřebuju.

Pochopila to i moje švagrová.

„Nech tu kluky přes noc," navrhla mi. „Postaráme se o celou tu tvou bandu."

„To myslíš i Ambarussy?" nemohla jsem uvěřit.

Eärwen mi položila dlaně na ramena: „Nerdanel… Jdi domů, odpočiň si a pořádně se vyspi. Vypadáš, jako bys to neudělala už hodně dlouho." Na cestu mi naložila pořádný kus dortu s divoce modrozelenou polevou a vypakovala mě ze dveří. Kluci si mého odchodu snad ani nevšimli.

A tak jsem sama v tichu, klidu a míru. Nepamatuju si, kdy jsem něco takového zažila naposledy. Na klíně mi leží arch papíru, v oranžovém světle plamenů uhlem skicuju rozvalené, spokojené psisko i s krbem za ním. Huan zívá a plazí růžový jazyk. Nemrská sebou, neškemrá o jídlo a neskáče. Že by taky dostával rozum?

Na vzdálené zavrznutí dveřních pantů zvedám hlavu od své práce. Z chodby slyším kroky, o nichž už skoro ani nevím, komu patří. Jsou těžké únavou a nadšené triumfem.

Fëanorova tvář je v šeru u vchodu do síně šedivá a přepadlá, na kost vyhublá. Líce mu vystouply, tváře vpadly, oči má v černých kruzích a září mu vítězstvím jako hvězdy. Hadry, které má na době, vypadají na vyhození, propálené a tak špinavé, že nemá smysl je prát. Ve vyzáblých prstech pravice svírá velkou kazetu na šperky, tiskne si ji k boku.

„Nerdanel!" řekne chraptivě. Jde ke stolku, na kterém mám vyskládané uhly a pastely společně se zbytky od večeře, natáhne se pro karafu s vínem ředěným vodou a nalije si do mého poháru. Upije tak opatrně, jako by ochutnával něco neznámého nebo dávno zapomenutého. „To už jste zpátky z Alqualondë?"

Vytřeštím na něj oči.

„Fëanáro…" hlesnu bezmocně. Má smysl tomu bláznovi něco vysvětlovat? Má smysl vůbec něco říkat? Asi ho musím hodně milovat, protože jinak už bych byla u něj a tloukla ho pěstmi, co se do něj vejde.

Obchází stolek a míří ke mně, a najednou máme mezi sebou Huana. Vlkodav vrčí, cení na Fëanora bílé tesáky. Hlavou mu sahá skoro až k ramenům, což dokonce i mého muže přiměje k zaváhání. Pomalu vstávám.

„My máme psa?" podiví se. „Odkdy?"

„Huane," velím, „ke mně! Sedni!" K mému údivu poslechne. „Tyelkormo má psa," opravuju Fëanora. „My se o něj jenom staráme. Dej mu piškot, ať tě nechá na pokoji." Hodím pamlsek přes stříbrnou hlavu psiska přímo do manželovy otevřené dlaně a on mě výjimečně poslechne, nabídne Huanovi. Ten mu očichá ruku nějak nedůvěřivě – nedivím se, nevoní zrovna po fialkách – ale piškot si vezme, zavrtí ohonem a nechá se podrbat. Krize je zažehnána.

„Vždycky jsem chtěl psa," řekne Fëanor jaksi udiveně. „Otec mi to nikdy nedovolil. Tvrdil, že na něj nebudu mít čas."

Moudrý, moudrý Finwë. Škoda jen, že svému synovi taky neřekl, aby si ze stejných důvodů nepořizoval rodinu. Škoda, že to neřekl _mně_.

Stojíme proti sobě a ani jeden z nás neví, jak začít. Hledím na toho cizince, za něhož jsem tolik let vdaná, jako poprvé. Váhám.

„Fëanáro, já…" začnu a zmlknu.

„Povedlo se mi to!" vyhrkne Fëanor prakticky zároveň a v jeho tváři zase vidím vášeň a světlo, které mě tolik uchvátilo, když jsme byli oba mladí. Stírá z jeho rysů únavu, plní ho vnitřním ohněm. Chtěla bych se mu schoulit do náruče. Ne, chtěla bych ho vyhodit z domu a už víckrát nevidět… Chtěla bych oboje najednou.

„Nerdanel, Nerdanel!" opakuje jako hoch nadšený něčím novým a báječným. „Stálo to za to! Podívej se! Jen se podívej! Tohle překoná všechno, co jsem kdy vytvořil!"

Otvírá krabičku. Místností se rozlije záře.

Strká mi ji do dlaní, uchopím ji oběma rukama a hledím na tři veliké, čiré krystaly plné stříbřitě zlatého jasu. Svítí jako Stromy v době Míšení. V životě jsem neviděla nic tak nádherného.

V životě jsem neviděla nic tak děsivého.

Světlo klenotů se před mýma očima mění. Mísí se do něj oranžová záře, snad plamenů z krbu? Rudnou, v kotoučích se v nich svíjí a přelévá nachová mlha. Obtáčí mi prsty tisknoucí krabičku, krouží mi okolo zápěstí. Oslepená udělám krok vzad a spíš upadnu, než klesnu do křesílka. Srdce mi splašeně buší a okrové jazýčky ohně se v krystalech mísí s krví.

Něco končí. A to, co právě začalo, neponechá žádného z nás nezměněného.

Stojí mne všechny duševní síly, abych zaklapla víko kazety. Na líce mi stékají slzy, vůbec nevím proč, a tak ani nemám tušení, jak je zastavit. Fëanor na mě hledí nechápavě, slova mu došla.

A tak tam jenom sedím, pláču, pláču a pláču, dokud ke mně nepřijde Huan a nepoloží mi svou velikou hlavu do klína.

xxx

 _Věnováno mým holkám a Cleovi._

xxx

Autorská poznámka:

Ano, v povídce je oproti Silmarillionu chronologická chyba. Vím o ní. Nehodlám s ní nic dělat.

Druhá autorská poznámka:

Eärwen nemá s sebou na návštěvě u Nerdanel Orodretha, protože se v souladu s genealogickým esejem v HoME domnívám, že Orodreth byl až Angrodovým, nikoliv Finarfinovým synem. Galadriel, Aredhel a Argon ještě nejsou na světě.

Poznámka ke zmíněným jménům a pojmům:

Fëanor, quen. Kurufinwë (otcovské jméno) Fëanáro (mateřské jméno)

Maedhros, quen. Nelyafinwë Maitimo

Maglor, quen. Kánafinwë Makalaurë

Celegorm, quen. Turkafinwë Tyelkormo (zde též zkráceně Tyelko)

Caranthir, quen. Morifinwë Karnistir

Curufin, quen. Kurufinwë Atarinkë (zkráceně Kuruo) – v Tolkienově eseji o Feanorových synech zní zkratka Curufinova jména „Kurvo", což jsem původně též použila do této povídky. Když to pak moje dcera četla nahlas, málem jsem se osypala. Proto zde Kuruo.

Amrod, quen. Pityafinwë Ambarussa/Umbarto/Ambarto

Amras, quen. Telufinwë Ambarussa

Fingolfin, quen. Nolofinwë Arakáno

Finarfin, quen. Arafinwë Ingalaure

Lalwen, quen. Írime Lalwendë (zkráceně též Lalwen)

Finrod, tel./quen. Findaráto/Artafindë Ingoldo

Angrod, quen. Angaráto, mateřské jméno neznámé

Aegnor, quen. Ambaráto Aikanáro/Aikanár

yén – „dlouhý rok" = odpovídá cca 144 slunečním létům

essecarmë – slavnost udělení (otcovského) jména, přivítání novorozence v rodině

ósanwë – komunikace pomocí myšlenek

avanírë – odmítnutí komunikace pomocí myšlenek

početiny (v angličtině begetting day, nevím o oficiálním českém termínu) – oslava výročí početí, místní obdoba narozenin – denní datum početin a narozenin by u elfů mělo být totéž (těhotenství trvalo přesně rok)


End file.
